One Leap To Eden
by eternal-noise
Summary: 17 year old Hack is thrown into a mysterious and deadly game where he has to solve riddles, fight monsters, and is constantly racing against time. And to make matters worst he is forced to work with complete strangers, each with a secret past. TWEWYParody
1. Chapter 1

**One Leap To Eden**

Preface

Have you ever wondered what you would wish for if you had one wish?

Or what you are wiling to go through to have the wish granted?

I'm being absolutely honest when I say I haven't.

Why, you ask?

I don't really know why.

I guess it's because I've never truly wanted anything

I'm not saying that my life is perfect, I would be lying if I said that.

Its just I deal with my life.

I never complained about it.

I just live with it.

I mean, what's the point?

Why should my complaints be more important then the next person's?

What make my voice stand out in a world full of people who want more or better than they have?

The reason I don't have a wish is because I don't think I deserve one.

What do I wish for?

What am I willing to do to have a wish granted?

I've never gave any thought to these questions.

….well that was until I was forced to.

That was until I was forced to make friends.

Only to lose them.

Forced to listen.

Only to not be heard in the end.

Forced to open up.

Only to get hurt.

I didn't think about what I wished for until I was forced to play in the Falling Wish Game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone, first let me say thanks for reading One Leap to Eden. I'm very grateful. Next, let me explain the flow of this story. Although this story is titled One Leap to Eden it is part of a whole story called The Journey to Eden. The Journey to Eden will have three parts (maybe four): One Leap to Eden, One Skip to Eden, and One Step to Eden. On to the next subject, updates. I will update the story one, maybe two, times a week. Now that's that is out of the way, please enjoy reading The Journey to Eden: One Step to Eden**

**One Leap to Eden**

**Week 0- Day 0**

**Prologue**

So, mind if I tell you my story? It's going to be long and there is going to be times where you're confused and in complete disbelief, but I'll try to make it all simple for you.

It all started with a text asking a simple and yet complicated question….

I was just relaxing underneath the huge oak tree In the Naturelles District, which is located in the unbelievably huge town of Akujamora. It was a hot Sunday's afternoon, so that's why I was under the oak tree. I was sitting at the base of the tree staring off into the calming blue sky. My eyes were beginning to get heavy, so I allowed them to close. I carefully listened to the wind which sounds like it was whispering. I was about to drift off to sleep when my cell phone began to ring. My peace was shattered by the loud and obnoxious ringtone. It was like construction was going on I'm my pocket.

Why the hell did I choose that one again? Oh, it was because it was the only ringtone loud enough to use as an alarm to wake me up in the morning for school.

Anyway, I slowly pulled my cell out of my pocket as I let out a sigh I looked at the outside screen of my flip cell phone and it said I had one new text message. I thought it was my mom telling me to come home.

I flipped the phone open and read the new text.

It read: prologe

Do you really want your wish to be granted?

If so, go to the old abandoned train station in the Transduco District.

-Composer

I read the message once, then I read it twice, then I deleted it.

What the hell did it mean if you want your wish granted go to the old train station?

Did they really just expect me just to get up and go there?

Who the hell sent this anyway? Composer? Probably just some old perv trying to lure a kid to someplace deserted.

I began to relax again my cell went off…again.

It was another new text. This time instead of just opening it I looked at the sender's number. It came from a restricted number just like the one before.

I was about to delete it when one of the most powerful gusts of wind I have ever experienced blew past me, blowing my cell phone out of my hand and onto the lush green grass in front of me.

I was stunned for a moment by wind, but quickly gather my bearings and stood up. I walked over to pick up my phone. When I had hoisted it up and looked at the screen the new text was mysteriously open.

Since it was open I read it.

It read:

What's wrong, Hack?

Don't have a wish?

That's okay; if you come I promise you will discover it

-Composer

Wait? How do whoever this is know my name? Do I know this person?

I began to search for an explanation. After awhile I found one.

This text is part of a prank. Probably some of the kids from school trying to trick me. The idiots. I would have never even came to this conclusion if they had not slipped up and put my name in the second text.

Nice try, whoever you are, but your plan has backfired!

I returned to the spot I realized sleep wasn't coming to me and I knew exactly why. There were two questions stuck in my mind. Who sent the message? And exactly what did they have planned?

Over thirty minutes had passed when I gave into my curiosity. I decided I would do and discover who half-assed plan this was.

So I got up, brushed myself off, and headed for my destination.

Okay, I know I didn't make the smartest decision, but hey, I bored and needed something to do till it was time to go home. Plus, I was thinking as long as I have my guarded up and is expecting something nothing too bad will happen to me, right?

Oh, how wrong was I…

A/N: And that was the first official chapter of One Leap to Eden. Please review and add to your favorites. Any reviews will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

One Leap To Eden

Week 0- Day 0

Chapter 1

Gathering of Players

I had finally reached the abandoned train station in the Transduco District. I stared at the station with awe. It stood there tall, but looked so old and decrypted that it might fall any second. Actually, you can say that about everything in the Transduco District. This place used to be crowded with busy people, all doin some task, but that was many years ago.

See, a huge storm fell upon Akujamora Twelve years ago and it harsh. Many areas in akujamora was damaged, but the Transduco District, which original name was Initium District, took the most damage. After the storm it was discovered to be beyond repair and the area became desolant. Now the district mainly stays deserted, except for Halloween, when the buildings here make excellent haunted houses.

Before heading into the building I looked into the sky and noted I had about three more hours of daylight, by which time was over I was expected to be home.

I peered into the staion only to find my sight was useless, it was way too dark to see anything. A clever idea quickly came to my mind and I pulled out my cell phone, flipped it open, and used it light to see. I then began my walk into the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Leap to Eden**

Week 0- Day 0

Chapter 2

Let Your Desires Be Your Guide

Everyone's attention quickly turned to the man who stood on the balcony over looking us.

The man looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had scruffy hair and a beard that matched it. He wore shades that hid his eyes. The clothes he wore looked a lot like a café waiter's uniform. He wore some black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, with a black vest over it.

The room hushed down as the man began to talk.

"Heh, I'm not going to beat around the bush." The man started, his voice loud yet calm. "All of you are here for one reason, although some of you my deny it."

At that moment I got a weird feeling. I could swear he was looking at me he said that.

"That reason…" he continued "is to have your wish granted. Something I have the ability to do."

The room went into an uproar. Nearly everyone had a comment about what he had just stated.

"Is he serous!" one girl gasped.

"This guy is nuts!" one boy shouted.

"What if he can?" one girl asked a boy next to her.

"Well that would be very interesting." The boy answered.

"He can grant wishes?" the girl who I was talking to earlier asked.

I turned to her and said, "Well, that's what he said, but it sounds unbelievable."

"Grant a wish, huh?" I hear her say to herself as she bit the nail of her thumb, lost in her thoughts.

Who is this guy? He's the one who sent the text messages, right? How did he know name? I don't think I've met him before.

Nothing was adding up or making sense, not since I got that text.

"Please, everyone, calm yourselves!" the man commanded. Everyone complied. "Now, I can promise you all what a say is completely true. I can grant wishes…" He paused a bit. "…for those who are worthy. For those who can win the game…the Baisse Souhaitent Game."

Everyone looked at each other with puzzled faces.

What type of game is this nutcase talking about?

"In order to get your wish granted you must survive and win the game. All of you, by coming here, have agreed to play the game and must participate as players. You cannot refuse to participate. You have no choice, but to play."

Some kids shouted that wasn't fair.

His reply, "Hey, life isn't fair."

He kind of had a point…

"Anyway." He began again. "I hope you all play excellently and prove yourselves worthy of having your wish granted." He suddenly spread his arms out wide. "Now, kids of Akujamora, allow me to lend each a bit of valuable advice before the game commences!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." The girl next to me said out loud as she curled both of her hands near her chest.

For some reason so did I…

"If you want to survive and win the Baisse Souhaitent Game let your desires be your guide! Now, good luck!" The man said the next part smoothly. "Cause some of you are going to need it."

The next moment after he said that a strange, warm, blinding light had engulfed the room. I could hear people yelling and screaming scared, but they sounded faint. They're voices got fainter and fainter until they were gone and everything went blank.

When I look back now I wonder why I was dragged into this, I didn't have a wish to grant. So, why, may I ask, am I about to go through all of this?

Week 0- Day 0

End

**A/N: And with that the story is finally about to get started! Plus, I told you I might update twice in a week! So, I'll give you a small little something about the nest day. Hack wakes up and learns even though he is in a familiar place, nothing is exactly the same! Please review and add to your favorites! Oh, one last thing! I have a poll up! It's for another story that features all the characters in this story. They're all comedy! Please vote if you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Leap to Eden**

Week 1- Day 1

Chapter 3

Waking Up In the Game

After a few minutes my senses began to return to me. First it was my sense of sound. I was now hearing the sound of the wind whistling pass. Next, my sense of touch came. I could feel I was laying down on a hard and cold surface, concrete. My sense of sight came back next. I opened my eyes to find myself on my back facing the sky. I peacefully observed the clouds going by. It felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, all the memories of what happened at the train station rushed back to me. I jolted up off the concrete I was laying on. I frantically scanned my surroundings and to my shock I was in the Principale District!

I knew this because not being too far away from me was the grand clock tower that could be seen almost from everywhere in Akujamora. To farther prove I was right I was surrounded by a huge meadow, which everyone in Akujamora knew was called Twilight Meadow.

This meadow was fairly big and had a beautiful and rare flowers and plants. There are also paths that maneuver through and around the meadow. The meadow was called Twilight Meadow because it, like the clock tower, glows a golden orange during sunrise and sunset.

I was so confused. I didn't understand how I had gotten here. The last thing I could remember was being in the train station with the rest of the kids, an enormous light blinding the hell out of me, then…nothing.

Did I just dream receiving those texts and going to the abandoned train station? No, I couldn't have, it all was too real. Was this the doing of the guy with the shades? If so, then just what in the world did he do?

I was snapped out of my concentration of my thoughts when I heard a groaning sound. I quickly looked around to find its origin. My eyes found a person lying in the meadow about fifty or so feet away from me. I just instinctly ran to the person, and then slowed down as I neared him, stopping a four feet away from him.

It was a boy, about my age, with dark sort hair. He seemed to be sleeping.

What a strange place to be sleeping.

The boy was wearing a white polo, some black jeans, and, what I noticed to be, the latest and hottest shoes in Akujamora. The boy looked very athletic. He seemed a little bit taller than me.

Something in me made me try to tap the boy to make sure he was okay, but before my hand could reach his shoulder, being a few inches away from him, his eyes popped open, looking directly at me. I froze.

He stared at me for a good moment before shouting, '"What the fuck?"

His unexpected shouting caught me off guard and I tumbled onto the grass. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell were you doing?" he shouted at me, obviously mad.

Now that he was standing over me I was one hundred percent sure he was an athlete. He had the type of body the girls in school would be all over. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't intimidated.

"Umm, its n-not what it l-looks like!" I said tripping over my words.

"Its not? Well, what exactly do you think it looked like?"

"W-well, its just I f-found you h-here sleeping and w-wanted to make sure you was okay."

"Huh? Here?" His anger suddenly dispensed as he began to look around. I used the opportunity to get off of the ground and brush my clothes off.

"Isn't this the Principale District?" he asked out loud. "How the hell did I get here?"

Huh? He doesn't know how he got here either?

"Hmmm. The last thing I remember was being at the train station…"

So he was there too.

"Hey, you!" he said, his voice being assertive, talking to me. "Do you know how I got here?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I don't know how** I **got here really."

At that moment I heard two cell phones go off. I recognized one of them as mine, the other one was the boy's. We both simultaneously pulled out our cells out of our pockets and flipped them open.

I had a new text, I kind of hesitated to open it up, due to how the last two I opened had gotten me into the previous situation, but decided to open it anyway.

It read:

Dear Players,

Welcome to the Baisse Souhaitent Game! The person who stands before you is and will be you partner for the duration of the game. Keep close to him/her as you need each other to survive and win. Your prize for doing so is your wish granted. Enjoy yourself.

-Composer

I glanced up at the boy, then back at the text message.

"What the hell?" the both of us said out loud.

"What do he mean partner?" the boy continued, addressing his question to me.

I shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Anyway I'm more interested in this game were supposed to be playing." I got quiet. I began to think hard about what the text meant.

"Ummm, hey, you." The boy asked unsurely, braking my concentration.

"My name is Hack."

"Well, Hack, does something seem off to you?"

"You'll have to be more specific. A bunch of things seems off about now. The texts, the guy with the shades, waking up here with no memory of how I got here."

"No, I meant do something seem off about this area?"

Huh? Now that he mentioned it.

I looked around to find the problem.

"That's it!" I shouted. "Its daytime and this place is deserted!"

See, during the day, any day, this place is crowded with people. This could be said about most of the districts in Akujamora. They were packed full of people and with them was the noise they made, but those area was silent and there wasn't another soul in sight.

"Your right. That's what's weird." The boy said.

We both began looking around when our cells went off again.

I looked at my cell's screen and found a new text. I opened it and read it.

It read:

You have 60 minutes to reach the Sommit District. Fail and face erasure.

-Game Masters

Huh? Erasure? Sounds bad. And this text is signed by Game Masters, not the Composer. So, that guy in the shades didn't send this message?

*Sigh* Guess ill be adding more questions to the list "Questions I Need Answers To". Needless to say, this list was becoming long.

I looked at the boy and asked, "I'm guessing you got the same text as me. So, should we get going?"

Now I know it seems idiotic of me to do what the text said, due to previous events, but I have no idea what "erasure" is and was sure I didn't want to find out. Especially with all of these other strange things happening.

"Are you crazy?" he said as he gave me a weird look. "I'm not about to do what some odd text tells me to do. It could be a trap."

I had the strange sudden urge to ask him why he was at the station then.

I glanced at my phone's screen to read the message again, but instead saw a countdown in bold red numbers, counting down for what I believe was 60 minutes. Panic suddenly took over me.

"Umm…" I said trying to see if he would tell me his name.

He caught on and said, "The name's Emmett Note."

"Emmett," I said nervously. "Maybe its best for us if we do go."

"We?" he said kind of like the word disgusted him. "If you want to go, you can go."

"But the other text said we was partners and needed each other to win."

"Not my problem."

It kinda is his problem!

"It kinda is your problem!" I shouted suddenly losing my cool.

Emmett gave me a sharp glare. I'm guessing he didn't like my tone.

I took a deep breathe then tried again, "Look, maybe if we go we can get some answers to our questions and, anyway, what do you have to lose?"

He thought about what I said for awhile then mumbled, "I guess your right."

I allowed myself to smile a little, happy I won the small debate.

"But if anything stupid happen it's your ass."

That wiped the smile right off my face. "Okay. We should hurry if we plan to make it."

"Let's get running then."

So we hurried to the Sommit District.


End file.
